


Dernier

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [19]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Dernier

Aang. Avatar. Avatar Aang. Aang le dernier maître de l’air. Avatar Aang le dernier maître de l’air. Autant de titre ou de nom que je porte, j’ai porté ou j’ai été affublé contre mon gré. Pourquoi dernier ? Parce qu’une nation à choisie de crée le plus grand génocide du monde sur le peuple des nomades de l’air et que par un coup du sort j’avais disparu juste avant. Merci de me rappeler à chaque fois que je suis le seul à avoir connaissances des uses et coutumes des moines. Merci de ravivé dans ma mémoire l’instant où j’ai découvert le cadavre brûlé de mon maître de référence alors que je le pensais vivant, ignorant encore tout de la réalité. Merci de me cracher au visage avec cette simple dénomination que j’ai perdu dans ce brasier mes amis et ma famille dont je ne me souviens même plus de la forme de leurs visages. Merci de me rappeler que lorsque le trépas me cueillera, toute une civilisation disparaîtra avec moi dans les profondeurs de l’oubli. Mais surtout, merci Katara de t’intéresser à ce que je ressens à chaque fois qu’on m’appelle autrement que par mon nom. Merci de me soutenir dans ma tentative d’éveiller le monde à une ancienne culture oubliée. Merci d’être à mes côtés tous les jours et de respecter mes traditions. Merci d’être toi, car c’est ainsi que nous pouvons, ensemble, être tout simplement nous.


End file.
